Troublemakers
by CJ14
Summary: When twins Rachel and Ryder find themselves in some serious trouble in New York their parents, along with their childhood best friends Noah and his little brother Jake Puckerman, move them to Lima where nothing ever happens. That is until the four troublemakers start school at William McKinley High School. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm working on my other stories as much as possible and will update as soon as I can with them. As for this one sit back and enjoy. The characters are a bit different in this story. Plus I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I hear the sirens. I look for my brother Ryder and our friend Noah. They're both behind me. I heard a thud I turned to see who it was. Crap it was Ryder.

"Rachel we have to get out of here now." Noah's in my ear.

"I'm not leaving my brother." I shot back.

"Guys come on they're getting closer." Jake came running up the ally we were in. That's when we heard them. I knew Ryder couldn't get up and I wasn't going to leave him. The cops were at the end of the ally. Well we're screwed. We were all taken to the station. By the time we got back home me and Ryder's dads and Noah and Jake's moms were waiting in the living room.

"Told you we needed to keep going." Noah said to me under his breath.

"Sit down." My father, LeRoy, said. "Rachel help Ryder." I help Ryder sit down and the rest of us followed suit. "I thought after the last time you would have learned."

"Dad it was my fault. They were out trying to find me." Ryder spoke up.

"It doesn't matter Ryder. Clearly New York is not working for all of us anymore."

"So we've bought a home out in Ohio. Noah, Jake you'll be moving with us." My other dad, Hiram, said.

"What about moms?" Jake asked.

"We decided that it would be better if we stayed here and you guys go with the Berrys." Noah and Jake's mom Nikki said. Nikki and her wife Stella met in high school. When they graduated Nikki became one of the best Broadway actresses and after her very first show closed she married Stella, who became her manager. They have been best friends with my dads since their freshman year of high school and got married almost a month after Nikki and Stella.

"They're staying here cause Nikki is still working on her show."

"What's wrong Rachel?" Stella looked at me.

"I think Nikki and Dad are right." They looked at me with surprise. "Clearly the four of us have gotten in too much trouble here. I honestly think a change in scenery will help."

"Yeah Rach. It probably would." Ryder agreed.

"Then over the next few days I want you four to pack." LeRoy told us. We all nodded before heading up stairs to bed. The next morning me and Ryder were up early so we started packing. We were done with our stuff by the time we were called down to breakfast.

"What was all the noise coming from your guy's room?" Noah asked as I walked in followed by Ryder.

"Us packing." Ryder said.

"Are you guys done?"

"Of course they are Noah look who you're talking to." Jake joked. It was true. Ryder and I always got things done ahead of time. We were even the top two kids in our class followed by Noah.

"Good cause we closed on the new house last night." LeRoy told us. "Rachel you'll have to drive your mustang but we have a trailer for the bikes."

"Okay." I was glad I was able to keep it. My dads bought it for me when I hit the honor roll. But my baby was my bike. "How long will it be before Ryder can ride his Daddy?"

"Not for another three weeks." Hiram said.

"Well Jake we better pack up." Noah said taking his plate to the sink. Jake nodded and they went back upstairs. Around noon the trucks were here and we started loading them. The bikes were in one and everything else was in the other. With Ryder, Jake and Noah beside me the drive wasn't as bad as it could have been. We pulled up to a three story house almost on the edge of town. Noah and I helped Dad and Daddy unload the one truck. The good part about it was it didn't take long to make it feel like home. I unloaded the bikes and put them by the garage.

"Hey Rach you want to take a ride and see the town?" Noah came out of the house.

"Sure." I nodded. I went back inside to grab my helmet. When I came back out Noah was on his waiting. "Ready?"

"Yep. We should probably head over and get stuff for school."

"Sounds good." I got on my bike and we were off. We came across a place called the Lima Bean so we stopped. Walking in I took a look around it looked like the coffee shops back home. Noah went and ordered us something to eat and drink.

"Here." He placed it in front of me. "Kinda reminds you of New York doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." I laugh a little. "Only difference is all the high schoolers."

"Look over there." Noah pointed over to a table where three girls in cheerleading uniforms. The raven haired girl looked up at us and waved. I waved back and she turned back to her friends. "She seemed to like you."

"Shut up Noah." Suddenly a shadow fell across our table. I looked up to see the raven haired girl and her friends.

"Here." She handed me something written on a piece of paper. All three of them walked away.

"What is it?" He was trying to read it.

"Her number."

"Really, do you think she goes to our new school?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out." I looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's another chapter. I realized there was a problem with the way I was writing this as soon as I got done with the second chapter. It's gonna be between Rachel and Santana even though Puck, Jake and Ryder are the other main characters. I'm sorry if that confuses people but that's how the story will be.**

* * *

 **Santana POV**

I couldn't believe I did that. Quinn had told me to do it. I guess it didn't hurt. I'll never see her again. Quinn, Brittany and I went and spent the week leading up to school getting ready for the new cheerleading season. Coach Sylvester told us we needed to be 100% better than last year. Quinn was in line to be top dog but I could tell her heart wasn't in it anymore. I got to school on the first day and I nearly drove my car into a light pole cause parked up by the door was a brand new Ford mustang and an older style Harley Davidson. They must belong to the new kids. I park then go meet Brittany and Quinn.

"Did you see the mini car show in our parking lot?" Quinn asked me.

"Yeah I nearly wrecked my car." I told her. "Have you seen Finn yet?"

"No." They both shook their head. I was dating Finn Hudson the quarterback for the McKinley High Titans. I've been avoiding him all summer so I wouldn't have to break up with him. But just when I thought I wouldn't see him till later he came walking over to us.

"Hey San." He smiled at me.

"Hey Finn. We need to talk."

"About?" He looked confused.

"Us." I nodded to Quinn and she all but dragged Brittany toward the school.

"Okay but first I wanted to ask you to homecoming."

"I'm sorry but no." His face went from happy to confused.

"I don't understand why not?"

"I'm breaking up with you Finn. I should have long before now and I'm sorry." I was close to tears. He was mad.

"I can't believe this!" He stormed away. I broke down.

"You okay?" I jumped at the voice. It was the girl from the Lima Bean. I nodded.

"Yeah that happens all the time."

"What you two breaking up?"

"Yeah." I wiped away a tear.

"Hey don't cry he's not worth it." She stepped closer like she was gonna hug me but thought better of it. "I'm Rachel."

"Santana."

"So Santana why did you dump the giant?"

"Cause I wasn't in love with him."

"I can see why. With him getting mad all the time." She looked in the direction Finn had gone. "For a minute I was afraid he was gonna knock over my friend's bike right into my mustang." So the car was hers.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked confused.

"For him nearly damaging your baby." She laughed. "What?"

"That's not my baby, my bike is." She had a bike too.

"Just like that one?"

"Yeah only it's scarlet not black." She walked off as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed inside. When I walked into my first class I saw Brittany in the back of the room.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

"Hey." She was looking up front. I followed her gaze and saw Rachel walk in with two guys on her heels. I took in what she was wearing for the first time. She was in dark washed jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a male's V-neck shirt under a leather jacket and shoes that almost looked like combat boots. And her hair was cut close to her head except for on top. In short, she looked hot. "Close your mouth San."

"What?" I snapped back to reality.

"I know she's hot but don't stare. It's not nice."

"Who said I was staring at her. The guy with the mohawk is pretty cute." She wasn't buying it. "Okay so I was sue me."

"It's okay Santana." She laughed lightly. That's when class started. When it ended I went to my locker to change out books. When I heard the impact of ice on flesh but I didn't feel it. I opened my eyes to see Rachel covered in red dye.

"Lucky your girlfriend was here Lopez. The next one will be for you." Rick the stick said as he walked away.

"Rachel are you okay?" She nodded.

"My eyes are burning." I helped her to the girls restroom. "I'm gonna kill that guy."

"Rick's not worth it. Now hold still so I can get it out of your eyes."

"Does this happen a lot?" Rachel looked at me seriously.

"Yeah but not so often to the Cheerios but to everyone else in glee yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me get this stuff off me. You didn't have to." She took a damp towel to her jacket to try and get it clean.

"I could say the same to you." I smiled at her. "Or were you trying to be my white knight?"

"I guess I was." That surprised me. "I knew the giant wouldn't have done that. Someone had to." This girl is good.

"You're right Finn wouldn't have."

"Sounds to me you need to find someone better. See ya later Santana." She walked out of the restroom with me staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Rachel POV**

I didn't know what got into me. I was just walking down the hall then I saw a guy with a really bad mullet carrying something toward Santana. Just before he could throw it I was in front of her. After she helped me I went to my next class. I walked in and the only empty seat was by Noah.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked as I sat down. "I know that's not the shirt you wore today."

"I got hit with a slushy that was meant for Santana."

"Oh. So you were trying to be a hero again." He smiled.

"Shut up Noah." That's when the teacher started class. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying cause I was thinking of how Santana looked this morning. I'm not sure why but I was gonna step in if he'd have done anything. Before I knew it the bell rang. Both Noah and I had a free period next so we walked out to the court yard. I was still deep in thought when I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it." The guy turned around. I stood there looking up at Santana's ex boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. It was an accident."

"I bet it was." He looked mad. "Saw you talking to my girlfriend. I also heard that you saved her from Rick. You trying to take her from me."

"I think she's your ex and I saved her from a ruined uniform. I didn't see you trying to stop it."

"Just stay away from her Hobbit." It wasn't the first time I've been called that but he pushed me and his buddy started laughing.

"You think it's funny to push a girl?" Noah got in the face of the other player.

"I don't much care for either of you dumbasses and it's Santana's choice to be friends all I'm doing is lending an ear to listen." That may have been the wrong thing to say. He lunged for me but I was too quick. I saw the cameras when I got here so I made sure not to swing at him. But I couldn't say the same for Noah who'd had enough. I took the blow that was meant for the giant to keep Noah out of trouble.

"What's going on here?" The football coach, I believe, came over. "You four, office now!" We followed her. At least my dads weren't called. "Principal Figgins we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I caught this one throwing punches." She pointed to Noah.

"Sir if I may?" He nodded for me to continue. "I ran into Giant here by mistake. I may have called him something I shouldn't have but he threw first Noah was just trying to protect me."

"Is this true?" Noah nodded.

"Principal Figgins all I was doing was talking to my team and these two come out of nowhere and started a fight. I mean look at her face."

"Ms. Berry care to explain."

"Yeah this mark is supposed to be on his face." I pointed at the giant.

"Because it's the first day I'm letting everyone off with a warning. Now everyone get to class." We all left the office and I headed to my locker to grab my backpack. I walked into Mr. Schuester's Spanish class and saw the only empty seat left was by Santana.

"Hey."

"Hey." I sat down.

"What happened to your face?" Santana looked at the mark on my face.

"I took a punch that was meant for your ex." I grabbed a notebook out of my bag. "Trying to keep my best friend out of trouble.

"Finn likes to press buttons."

"I don't know why you dated him."

"He's a football player." She was clearly upset with what happened.

"Yeah well if he doesn't watch it he'll lose his spot on the team." That's when Mr. Schuester started class. Man was this guy terrible at Spanish or what? After that the day went by in a blur. That is until it was time for try-outs. Thankfully Ryder reminded me to pack my old practice uniform to try-out in. Everyone wanting to try-out had to be in one and then stand on the sidelines. I could see Finn there probably thinking he's gonna keep his spot but I know he won't. One by one we had to run a play of our choice. When I finally got to go I remembered the fake run drill from before. I could tell people were underestimating me due to my height. I told my team the play and we lined up. The ball was snapped. The other team was going after who they thought I handed the ball to so I had a clear shot to my receiver. I threw the ball as hard as I could. To everyone's surprise the ball cleared the player's heads. The receiver caught it and ran it to the end zone to end the play.

"I love the hustle I saw today." Coach Beiste said. Before you go to the locker rooms I have an announcement. Your new captain is Rachel Berry."

"Thanks Coach."

"Also she'll be our starting quarterback." Finn was not happy. "And Finn you're off the team. I can't have a player that can't hit his mark."

"Coach I need football. You can't do this." Finn pleaded.

"I can and I did. Hit the showers everybody." We all walked back to the school.

"That was a nice throw." One of the players told me. I walked into the locker room the Cheerios were showering and changing after their practice. After I showered and got changed I handed to the Coach's office.

"Coach?"

"Yeah." She looked up. "Oh Berry I thought you left. I was gonna tell you this tomorrow but you need to pick a co-captain."

"Okay can I see the list of people who made the team." I asked. She handed me the list. I quickly found Noah, who was my wide receiver, and Ryder. I knew Jake tried out but he didn't make it. "Noah."

"Okay I'll let everyone know tomorrow." I nodded the walked out to my car. Ryder was waiting for me as was Noah.

"You think you can waltz in here and take my spot." Finn came out of nowhere. "You're wrong and soon everyone is gonna know." He walked away. There was no way he could know about New York.

"What was that about?" Ryder asked as I got in and started the car.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews I have so far. Keep them coming. This one took me a while to complete simply due to how long it is but I hope you guys enjoy. P.S. I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Santana POV**

Rachel got in her car and left. Why Finn got in her face I don't know but I didn't like the way it looked. I caught a ride home with Brittany and was glad to home. I was doing what little homework I had and my phone started ringing. The screen said unknown.

"Hello?"

" _Santana hey it's Rachel._ "

"Hey what's up?" I never thought she'd keep my number.

" _Oh you know a little of this a_ _little of that._ " She joked. " _I called cause I wanted to ask something._ " If I want to go out with you, um hell yeah.

"Sure what is it?"

" _Do you want to go somewhere with me_?"

"When?"

 _"Right now. I can come get you."_ I was hoping she wasn't playing me.

"Okay." We got off the phone and within five minutes there was a knock on the door. I ran down to get it and saw Rachel holding a helmet. I looked over and saw a bike like the one at school only red. It suited her.

"The helmet is for you to wear." I took it from her.

"Where's yours?" She pointed to her bike. I grabbed my jacket and yelled a quick goodbye to my mom. We got on her bike and were off. We pulled up to the Lima Bean. "Why are we here?"

"So we can get to know each other." She smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. We went inside and got something to drink before sitting down. "So if it's okay for me to ask this, why don't you love Finn anymore?"

"Over the summer my friends and I were at a camp our cheer coach makes us go to and I met a girl."

"Are you two still together?" She looked like she wanted to ask something else.

"No. She was moving to Texas at then end of the summer but I realized then that I was gay." It was the first time I had said it out loud.

"Well Finn thinks you guys are gonna get back together."

"Santana?" Crap. It was Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Kurt." I didn't want to deal with them. "Rachel this is Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine."

"Hi." She looked happy to see them. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"You too. Are you going to be joining glee club?"

"I've thought about it but I'm sure I'm not good enough. I heard you guys almost got to Nationals last year."

"Yeah but the other team was better." I looked down at the table.

"They're in New York this year though." Blaine threw in. Rachel went white.

"Rachel you okay?" I looked at her.

"Yeah. It's just I used to live there."

"Then why move here to Ohio?" Blaine asked her. I may not like Kurt but he did find a good guy.

"My dad was offered a job here at the hospital."

"Cool. Well we'll see you guys tomorrow." They walked away.

"You should join though. We have enough people but Mr. Schuester wants a bigger sound."

"Wait the Spanish teacher runs the glee club?" She started laughing.

"He's better at coaching the glee club?"

"Okay I'll think about it." She smiled at me again and I knew that I was falling for Rachel. We got done and she took me home. We walked up to my door.

"I had a great time Rachel thank you."

"No problem. So see you at school." She started for her bike.

"Yeah. And Rachel." She turned around. "Congrats on making the football team."

"Thanks." Her face went red. "See ya tomorrow Santana." She went to her bike, got on and left. Tomorrow is gonna be fun. The next morning I get to school to see the same mustang as yesterday but not the bike. I get out and Quinn meets me by my car.

"Hey Q." I said.

"Hey. Is what Kurt saying true?"

"What's he saying?"

"That you and the new girl were out on a date?" I'm going to kill him.

"No we were just hanging out." I'm seriously going to kill him.

"Is it true that she's the new quarterback?" What? I only knew she was on the team.

"I don't know." We walked in to the school in time to hear the familiar sound of a slushy being thrown. I saw Artie behind some kid I didn't know.

"You think it's funny to do that to someone like him?" The kid was mad. I looked at who threw it. It was Finn. "That's a dick move seeing as how both of you are in glee." Finn walked away.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked walking over.

"Yeah." He turned around.

"Thanks." Artie looked up at him. "I'm Artie."

"Jake Puckerman." He looked at me. " You must be Santana. Rachel's told us about you."

"Us?" I was confused.

"Yeah me, Noah and Ryder." He laughed. "She hasn't said anything about us has she?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Ryder is her twin brother. Noah and I are her friends from way back." Oh that made much more sense. Just then a guy ran up to us. It had to be Ryder.

"Jake." He was out of breath.

"Ry what's wrong?"

"It's Rachel." That's all he had to say. Jake, Ryder, Quinn and I took off running. We rounded the corner to see Rachel with a bloody nose.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schuester came out of the choir room. He didn't look happy. He helped Rachel up and took her to the choir room. "Rachel what happened?" I followed Jake and Ryder in.

"Who did this?" Ryder stepped up to her. "Was it the giant?"

"No."

"Rachel we can't help you if you don't tell us who did this." Mr. Schuester said.

"I meant no it wasn't just him. Dave Karofsky was with him."

"That's it I'm gonna kill him." I walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys here's chapter 5. I promise the story will pick up eventually. I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

 **Rachel POV**

I ran after Santana. I mean I didn't care what happened to Finn or that Karofsky kid, but I did care about Santana.

"Santana stop!"

"Why Finn has taken this way too far." She stopped and turned around. "Look at your face. He's not gonna stop."

"Let me handle this." I took her hand. "Santana, Finn is nothing short of an ass but he's no worth getting in trouble over."

"Rachel he can't get away with this."

"He won't."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a lot more to lose if he decides to drag me down a rabbit hole." She looked confused.

"If it isn't the school dyke." Finn came up to us.

"Finn don't." I stepped in front of Santana. "What did I do to you?"

"You took my spot on the team, you act like you own the place." I'm pretty sure he did that too. "You know I bet that's how you acted in New York."

"You don't know anything about me." I was getting real tired of him.

"I know the story you told everyone about why you left New York is bogus."

"Just walk away Finn." He smirked and walked away. He thought he won. The day went by in a blur. I got home and went to the backyard. How did he find out. I heard someone come out, it was Jake, Noah and Ryder.

"You okay Rach?" Jake asked while handing me a bag of ice for my nose.

"Yeah." I didn't want to say anything but I had to. "Finn knows about New York."

"What, how?" Ryder looked worried.

"Better question is who is he gonna tell." Jake threw in. Noah had yet to say anything.

"I don't have an answer for either one of you." Just then my dad, Hiram, came out.

"Rachel you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" I walked in and answered my own question. Santana stood there in the living room looking lost. "Hi."

"Hi. Sorry to show up unannounced but I wanted to apologize for what Finn did."

"It's okay and why are you apologizing for him?"

"Force of habit I guess." She looked nervous.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I heard something today and I was wondering if it were true."

"What?"

"Was yesterday a date?"

"It was to me but I didn't know where your head was at." I felt my face go red.

"I want it to be." That surprised me. "So does that mean we're girlfriends?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I kissed her. I heard cat calls from behind me. I pulled away to glare at whoever it was. Of course it was Noah and Ryder.

"So should I give my big brother speech again?" Ryder asked me.

"Come on Ryder leave her alone." Noah said.

"Thanks Noah." I looked at my brother. "It's not like it worked in New York."

"True. Noah and I are gonna ride the bikes since I can now." And they both walked out the door.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She sat down on the couch. "So you're the quarterback now?"

"Yeah." My face went red again. "My brother and best friend are my receivers."

"That's impressive."

"I try." I joked. She laughed.

"So were you a player in New York or did you have a serious relationship?"

"I had a girlfriend but I caught her cheating on me. It wasn't pretty."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't like talking about the past." I look at the floor.

"So what did Finn mean by your New York story was bogus?" And there it was. The one thing I hoped she'd never ask me. The truth about why we moved away from New York. I just didn't want to lose her.


End file.
